The present invention relates to distributed computing systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to systems and methods for distributing processing between providers and client devices. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a multi-provider forms processing system with retry upon failure.
Much of data processing has historically been performed using paper forms and manual completion and manipulation of such forms. Paper forms are easy to use and require no training. The location of the paper form itself reflects the state of workflow progression that has been completed. Paper also provides a medium upon which unique identifiers such as signatures, comments or sketches may be added. Forms are used ubiquitously throughout most office environments and are a critical part of conventional paper-based processing. However, such paper-based processing is not without its disadvantages. In particular, the distribution of forms especially across large distances and distributed offices is expensive, slow and requires copying. Furthermore, the availability of the paper form is limited, is environmentally unfriendly and the cost for storage of completed forms processed by the workflow can be expensive.
There have been attempts to overcome these disadvantages with computing devices in their various different forms. The landscape of computing devices typically available for many users has changed from a small homogeneous set of computing devices such as desktop computers coupled to a network to a large heterogeneous set of computing devices with significantly varying functionality and computational power. For example, there are any number of computing devices such as but not limited to personal computers, personal digital assistants, smart phones, laptop computers, notebook computers, e-book readers and digital cameras that are coupled for use with networks, servers and peripheral devices. While many of these devices have an ability to communicate over a network whether it be wired or wireless, their ability to interface with service providers or other peripheral devices to implement workflows is significantly limited because each peripheral device requires compliance with different data communication protocols, has its own application interface and data has to be in a format specific to that peripheral and often different from the format of other peripherals. Furthermore, in distributed systems where different service providers are used, it is difficult to know which service providers are reliable and this results in the using different providers in a trial and error approach until a reliable service provider can be found. Even then, circumstances for a particular service provider can change making them reliable and high quality at one time and not so at other times.
Other businesses use ‘tablet PCs’ which are essentially personal computers designed to accept input primarily from a stylus. These devices present the capabilities of a PC, with menus and file folders and arbitrary applications and try to make those capabilities easy to access with a stylus. Sometimes the user interface is customized for a particular purpose, for example, for medical charts. In this case, the user does not need to learn to use a PC operating system, but must still learn the special purpose software. Such devices are typically only useful with the back-end system they were designed to be used with. There are also email systems but they generally do not provide a way to simply annotate documents, and introduce their own problems such as user level password management for secure systems.
Yet another attempt by the prior art to overcome the shortcomings of paper-based form processing has been to provide centralized workflow systems. However, such centralized workflow systems often require that each user log in. These systems also require a significant amount of customized programming. Thus, even the smallest change to a workflow cannot be performed immediately, requires a custom modification by a skilled programmer, and typically introduces significant delay before the centralized system matches the desired workflow. Furthermore, such centralized system workflows do not accommodate arbitrary comments or modification of electronic documents. Typically such systems only provide access when a user is fully connected to the system, and users often take documents out of the central system, use a word processor to edit them and then return them to the system. Such centralized workflow systems make it difficult to create ad hoc workflows or groups especially with “outsiders” i.e. people who are not part of a company or group and especially people who should not be given the same access to all documents as a group member.